Boomba
by Firewalker711
Summary: This is a quick spin-off from the DM mini movie, "Orientation Day." For those who never seen it, three of the newest minions have to watch a film before they begin working for Gru down in the lab. They've been assigned bomb carrying, which is the most dangerous job. This is what happens after the missile they were hauling blew up!


**Summery. . .**  
_This is a quick spinoff from the DM mini movie, "Orientation Day." For those who never seen it, three of the newest minions have to watch a film before they begin working for Gru down in the lab. They've been assigned bomb carrying, which is the most dangerous job. One of the major rules for bomb carrying is that sometimes both parties will be walking on the same narrow platform, but coming in opposite directions.  
The big rule for this is, that the smaller missile holders must yield and step back for the bigger bomb holders to pass. Well. . .when this part of the film was playing, they weren't playing attention, cutting up and laughing until one of the two minions in charge told them to be quiet!  
When the film was finally over, the three charged up minions were given a bomb, and sent on their way. Within minutes of just beginning, the three happy-go-lucky boys were faced with two other minions heading in their direction with a huge scud bomb. Seeing they were blocked, Kevin shouted at John (The pudgy one) to move out the way.(In their own language. Believe it or not, a lot of it is in Greek. And some very colorful words are said! Which really surprised a lot of people.) But anyhow, the two of them started fighting, and the huge missile began to turn at an angle, until it was about to topple off the edge! Frantically Kevin spun back around just in time to help Phil turn the bomb in place, only to have themselves hanging off each side of the platform!  
Realizing they needed help, the three green-horn minions impulsively tossed their baby bombs over the side and ran to save them. As they turned the big missile around, three explosions are heard as the bombs crashed and blew up. _

**(My version)**  
From up above Gru and the girls were in the living room, with Gru reading through the news paper, and the girls watching TV. That's when suddenly three heavy tremors vibrated under Gru's feet, causing his newspaper to slowly lower.  
Little did he know that at that second, the big bomb rolled off the platform. As it sailed down to the ground below, Kevin and Phil ran for their lives, knowing what was coming. While the three novices just stood there. John going, "Uh-oh. . ." Then suddenly a huge explosion occurred, causing the smoke to rise until they were completely singed.  
From up above everything shook violently, causing Gru's coffee cup to crash to the floor. Completely startled, Margo asked, "What in the world was that?"  
"Was it an earthquake?" Edith asked.  
Already having a bad feeling he knew, Gru could feel himself growing very angry.  
Keeping it well composed, he stood up and threw the paper down. "No, I don't tink so! Stay up here gurls. I don't think it's safe for you to come down. . ."

**Meanwhile. . . **  
As the smoke cleared, all the three newbies could do was stand there in shock. Looking at the charred minion next to him, John blew out the flaming strand of hair on his head.  
**And this is where my story begins. ;o) **

Now instead of the transport chute going all the way down to the third sublevel, it halted to the lab, where Nephario was waiting to get on. Now Gru knew that for him to be going down, chances are this wasn't going to be good! As he stepped on Nephario asked,  
"Judgin by the look on your face, I take it you heard the rumbling from below. . ."  
Marveling at him, Gru replied, "_Heard_ it? We felt it all de way upstairs! De gurls thought it was an earthquake!"

Having a dreadful feeling, Nephario shook his head and replied, "Hmph! If only we were that lucky!"

Gradually they walked out of the tunnel entrance, and stopped dead to the blackened, charred, twisted pieces of metal and debris everywhere! As Gru let out a horrified groan, Dr. Nephario muttered, "Ohhhhh, my word. . ." under his breath.  
That's when one by one, Gru began to notice the heads of the minions popping out from all over, slowly coming out from every corner. With the exception of three, being, Dave, John, and Fred. Their faces black with soot. Yet they stayed back in the distance, as though afraid to come out. Having about enough, Gru flung a hand on his hip and shouted, "A'right! What in de wourld happened down here?!"  
Without any hesitation whatsoever, Kevin and Phil ran up to Gru in an almost urgent manner.  
"Boss! Boss! E 'colpa sua!" _(Boss! Boss! It's their fault!)_ Kevin yelled, angrily pointing at the three scuffed up minions.

This had John,_(the pudgy one)_ running up to them in a defensive stance.  
"No, no lo es!" _(No, it isn't!) _  
"Sí, lo es! We had big bomba!" _(Yes, it is! We had a big bomb!) _" Kevin shouted back  
"I nie dały! One nie dały!" _(And they didn't yield! They didn't yield!) _Phil sided in a polish accent.

As they continued to argue back and forth in three different languages, Gru roughly rubbed a hand over his face. "_Quiet_!" He barked, causing the group of them to jump simultaneously. As they nervously gaped up at him, he rolled his eyes and sighed. Turning away from them, he snapped, "Follow me! And _don't_ say a wourd!"

Silently the group of them returned to the upper part of the lab. From there Gru and Nephario went to the main computer, where they began to review the surveillance from only moments before. Now the two of them watched as the minions walked across each side of the platform. This was followed by Kevin telling John to move over. But John didn't budge, telling him to move over instead!  
"What is dis? You were supposed to give way! Little bombs yield to bigger bombs! Dat's de rule!"

Gru snapped, as John gaped down at the floor. "Didn't you pay attention during orientation?" Before John had a chance to answer, Phil snapped, "No! Erano troppo impegnati a tagliare in su!" _(No! They were too busy cutting up!) _  
Reading Phil's Italian loud and clear, Gru flung a hand on his hip and snapped,  
"Oh, _really_?" Suddenly, he was interrupted when he heard Kevin holler from the screen, "Akouseme malakas!" which means, _(Listen up a**hole,)_ in Greek!  
_(Yes he really said that! Watch it! I was surprised too.)_  
Rather befuddled by this, both Gru and Nephario slowly gaped at Kevin, who let out an embarrassed chuckle.  
"Hmmm. . .I wonder where he got _that_ from?" Nephario playfully inclined.  
"Hey, don't look at me! I don't curse around dem!" Gru huffed, now raising an eyebrow with disapproval. "Shame on you. . ." he chastised, causing Kevin to blush. Now they looked back to the rest of the chaotic scene. And by the time it was over, all Gru could do was rub a hand over his eyes, and shake his head with disgust. Glaring down at the three new recruits he folded his arms.  
"You know. . .I could dock your salary for de rest of your lives, to pay for de damage you caused today!" He barked, as their eyes widened with apprehension. "But. . .Since you're new, I'm going to cut you a break. Tim!"  
_(Tim was the bored looking minion who said, "Bomba. . ." and ran the projector.) _

Knowing exactly what Gru inclined, Tim walked up to the three minions and began snatching their badges, one at a time. "_Hmph_!" he scoffed, giving them a quick nod of satisfaction. Thereafter he turned to Gru, and dropped them in his outstretched hand. Putting the badges on the inside of his jacket, Gru firmly replied, "As of now, the three of you are on garbage detail, until further notice!" As they gasped with horror, he deliberately added, "_And_ you can start by cleaning up de mess you made! Maybe next time you'll listen when someone tries to teach you something!" By the time they turned away from him, they were all sniffling, about to cry.  
This had Gru sighing heavily. For he knew how softhearted they really were. Like children. Deep down. . .they reminded him of the girls. This had him shaking his head with hopelessness. Pulling the badges out of his pocket, he handed them to Nephario and said, "You can give dem back in a week. I think by then dey'll learn their lesson. . ."  
"Hmm. . .Frankly, I think they've already have. Garbage detail is the lowest punishment ever." he stated, as Kevin began to cruelly laugh.  
"_Idiots_. . ." he mimed, just about to turn and walk away. About fed up with the bad attitude, Gru irritably glared down at him.

"Oh, yeah?" He stressed in a tone that was firm enough to get his attention. "Well. . .since you tink you're so smart, I'm putting you in charge of showing dem how it's done until dey catch on. _Got it_?!" Letting out a low groan, Kevin scowled and looked away with a pouty bottom lip. Inwardly Gru found this amusing. For it reminded him of Edith! Determined not to smile during the discipline, he deliberately added,

"And if I find out you're mean to dem, _you'll_ be de one taking out de garbage! Is dat clear?"  
Eyes widening, Kevin gulped and nodded. "Si, boss. . ."  
"Good! Cause de're no different than you were, when _you_ were furst cloned! Now get to wourk!"  
As Kevin slowly turned with his head hanging low, Gru thought about it for a minute, then looked down at Tim. "Hey. . ." He called out, signaling him to come closer. "Do me a favor, huh?"  
"Certo boss. . ." Tim eagerly replied.  
"I want you to get a group of boys together and help de three greenies clean up. Because dey'll never finish on dere own. And uh. . .tell de others dat _I_ said to take it easy on dem, huh? Dey feel bad enough as it is."  
**Picking up on his bosses compassion, Tim smiled and nodded. "K-k. . ." he said, quickly joining Kevin on the transport chute.  
** As they went down to the lower chamber, Gru could feel Nepharios mocking gaze. This had him sighing in frustration. "Yeah, I know what you're going to say. Dat I'm actin like a "_Pretty princess_," instead of a Boss. Right?"  
"Maybe. . ." Nephario mimed, as he gave him an irritated glance. "But. . .I was going to say that you're acting just like a _naggin parent_." Thrown off by that statement, Gru felt a proud smile spread over his face.  
"Well. . .in dat case, dere ain't nothing wrong with dat!"


End file.
